


A Helping Hand

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An AU Love Story [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Professor Castiel, Student Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In the ongoing series in which the Winchesters visit alternate realities, Dean finds himself in a classroom where Castiel is the professor.This work is part of the Destiel Promptober in which there is a different AU theme for each day in October. The AU for the day is School/College.





	A Helping Hand

Dean woke up to a deep growling voice saying, "Mr. Winchester is my lecture on Enochian boring you?" Dean sat up in a chair to see Castiel in front of a classroom, dressed in a tweed suit and wearing a bow tie. The last thing he knew, he was watching an episode of a cooking show in the Dean cave. He only watched the cooking shows when Castiel and Sam were busy because he didn't want them to find out he liked to watch chefs compete. He learned a lot of his culinary skills that way. Now, he has apparently shifted realities to a college classroom.

"No, Ca…sir," Dean stammered.

Castiel turned around and wrote some symbols on the whiteboard behind him. "What does that say, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean stared at it. It was either porn, star, or Monte Carlo. He'd seen it when Castiel had been trying to explain Gabriel's scribblings in the bunker while he had been recovering from Asmodeus. He decided the most likely choice of the three was star. "It's star, sir."

Castiel beamed at him. "Good job, Mr. Winchester."

Dean felt himself blushing. He wondered idly for a moment what Castiel's reaction would have been if he had said porn. Dean paid attention to the rest of the lecture. When Castiel released the class, Dean started walking to the door. The first thing he wanted to do was to see if Sam was around there somewhere.

Castiel said, "Mr. Winchester, could you please stay behind a moment?"

Dean bit his bottom lip. Oh, now he was going to get it. Getting in trouble for something he didn't do was his middle name. School and him just didn’t mix. After the rest of the students left, Dean approached the lecturer's desk. He wasn't sure what Castiel's last name was and was relieved when he noticed a tag that said Castiel Novak on his briefcase.

"Professor Novak, I'm sorry…" Dean started.

"It's ok, Dean. I'm just worried about you. Between working on cars at your uncle's, taking care of Sam, and going to college, you are running yourself ragged."

Dean felt relieved. He really didn't like Castiel being mad at him in any reality. "It's okay, Professor Novak. It will be cured with time."

"Why are you majoring in religious studies, Dean?"

Dean's forehead crinkled. Why the hell was he majoring in that? It didn't make any sense to him. He searched for something to say before blurting out, "Because I want to know what happens after…" Dean paused.

"After what, Dean?"

"Death, after Death. Both of my parents died…" Dean trailed off. 

Castiel said, "There are no definitive answers, Dean. I can point you to different schools of thought. But it all comes down to faith."

Dean snorted internally. Yeah, sure there were answers. You either got your soul sent to Hell, you relived your greatest hits in Heaven, or you go to sleep in a nothingness. Dean knew more about Heaven, Hell, and everything in between than he ever wanted. He would love to go back to just hunting wendigos. He sighed, but then he never would have met Castiel. Dean responded, "Oh, I have faith. I have faith in me and Sam and…my partner."

"Having faith in yourself is the most important thing. It gives you the strength to have faith in other things."

"Do you think Heaven is real?"

"I guess maybe that's why I study angels, Dean. I'd like to believe that it exists. That people with unfortunate circumstances on earth find something better. That someone would answer our prayers."

Dean replied, "What if I told you God and his sister were on some beach, drinking rum out of a coconut while leaving Earth to sort itself out. He abandoned his creations. The angels stopped caring about humanity and decided to start the apocalypse just because they could, and two hunters, an old drunk, and a fallen angel saved the world by defeating Lucifer and Michael."

Castiel smiled at him. "It doesn't make any sense for those four beings to think they could defeat two archangels." Dean frowned. Castiel continued, "But they had to have faith in each other to try. If they succeeded, then their faith was well placed. There are many things in life we can't control, Dean. I can't make God come back from his beach. I can't make the angels care. I can't change the past. But what I can change is my now. And my now is to offer you some help. Because of your family hardship, there's a grant you can apply for to help defray your college costs."

"I don't know, Professor. I like to work for what I have."

"Everyone needs a helping hand. My father, Chuck Shurley, started his foundation to help people in situations such as yours. You are working for what you have, Dean. You just don't have to do it alone. Let others take up the slack. You and your brother should live in the now, not you working so hard you barely get to see him."

Dean said, "Somehow, this talk sounds very familiar."

Castiel smiled, "I'm glad to see that you have someone looking out for you."

Dean smiled, "Professor Novak, you remind me an awful lot of him. You could be twins."

Castiel laughed, "God, no. Don't let there be another one. I have a twin named Jimmy, and he's the bane of my existence. Between him and my brother, Gabriel, I'm lucky to emerge from my childhood relatively unscathed."

"Jimmy have any kids? Do you have any kids?"

"Jimmy has a daughter named Claire. She's a fierce little thing. I think her teenage years will be a rude awakening for my brother."

Dean responded, "I sure hope so."

Castiel looked confused, so Dean added, "Because that will mean she's living life to the fullest." Really, he just hoped Jimmy would just survive to Claire's adulthood in this reality.

Castiel picked up his briefcase, "I'll get you the paperwork for the grant, Dean. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks, Professor. I'll appreciate the help."

Dean followed Castiel out of the building before sitting on a bench. The sun was shining. Some college students were in small clusters talking to each other, while others were hurrying off to class. Laughter bubbled out of a young woman, as the man standing next to her said something funny. A dog tugged at its leash trying to catch a squirrel as a man tried to lead the dog in the opposite direction. A cool breeze caused the trees to gently sway. Sam deserved a life like this. Maybe, he did too. 

He felt the swirl of energy around him as his vision began to black out. He woke up to Castiel stroking his hair while he was in his recliner. The tv was still on the food network, so that cat about his cooking shows was out of the bag. Castiel said quietly, "We're back, Dean. Sam brought some takeout from the Chinese restaurant you like so much."

Dean stood up, "Sounds good. Cas, I've been thinking about what you said about retiring except for major hunts."

"Yes?" Castiel looked at him hopefully.

"I'm not promising anything yet, but I'm seriously thinking about it. You know, Carpe Diem, or some crap like that. I just wanted you to know I'm thinking about it."

Castiel smiled an pulled him close. "That's all I ask. I love you, Dean." He kissed him gently.

Dean replied, "I know."


End file.
